Naruto Ondo The Story
by Xyex
Summary: A short story inspired by the image song Naruto Ondo.


A/N: This short little fic was inspired by the image song "Naruto Ondo". You have been warned. XP Also, this will only be two, maybe three chapters.

Chapter One - Naruto's New Mission

Tsunade sighed as she rested her chin in her hand, leaned against the window, and looked down at Konoha below her. The weather had finally improved again after nearly a week of solid rain. The skies were blue and there wasn't a trace of clouds. The village was making up on lost time with its outdoor preperations for the coming Konoha Festival. Tsunade sighed again. She still wasn't sure how Jiraiya had talked her into doing the festival in the first place. Or why he'd even suggested it. Though she did have a few suspiscions, none of which she felt like having confirmed. She didn't need further proof that her fellow Sannin was a pervert.

And then, as if on cue, a loud voice sounded up from somewhere in the village. "Hey, Ero-Sennin!" Sighing again she turned away from the window and looked at the stack of papers on her desk.

She glanced up as she heard her door open. "Tsunade-sama." Shizune began, entering the room. "We have a small problem."

"What now?"

Shizune held out her clipboard and Tsunade paged through the reports. "What? Are you sure this is right?" she asked looking up. Shizune nodded. "The entire team?" She sighed again and dropped the clipboard down on the desk. "Do we have anyone..." she stopped again as, once more, the voice echoed up from the village and through her window.

"Hey, hey, hey! Ero-Sennin!"

Tsunade pursed her lips for a moment and then smiled. "Shizune, go get me Naruto."

XXX

"Hey, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled, chasing the white haired ninja through the streets of Konoha. Reaching an intersection where the ninja had turned right Naruto turned to follow and found the road completely empty. "What?" he wondered looking around and scrunching up his face. He made his way slowly down the street peeking around corners and into side streets. This wouldn't be the first time the Sannin had tried to avoid him since he'd returned to the village.

Suddenly Naruto stopped in mid step. He had a sudden urge to look behind him and so he turned quickly and saw the Ninja tip-toeing toward the adjascent street. "Hey, hey, hey! Ero-Sennin!" he called quickly running after him. Realizing he'd been spotted Jiraiya bolted around the corner and by the time Naruto got there he was gone again. In his haste Naruto wasn't watching where he was going and ran head on into someone, knocking them both over.

"Oh, N-N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stammared as she sat up, her face turning red.

"Oh, Hinata!" Naruto said, sitting up as well. "You ok? Sorry about that. Hey, did you see Ero-Sennin go by here?"

"Uh... uh... um... E-Ero... Sennin...?" Hinata stammered.

"Yeah. Big guy in red and green with white hair, looks like a frog, always trying to spy on girls at the bath." Naruto explained quickly as he stood and then held a hand out for Hinata.

Shaking her head she said "N-no, I didn't..." She slowly raised her arm up and Naruto grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet.

"Hey, Hinata, did you get sunburnt? You should get better sun screen." he said, tilting his head a little, noticing how red her face was. "Well, later Hinata, I still need to find Ero-Sennin."

Hinata watched him run off, her face even reder now. He'd made it two blocks and around a corner by the time she realized she was still standing in the middle of the street. Turning she walked around the corner and right into someone else, though she managed to stay on her feet this time. "Oh... Kiba-kun!"

"Hey Hinata..." he looked at her for a moment and then tilted his head. "You ok?"

"Uh... yes."

Kiba shrugged. "Anyway, you seen Naruto? Tsunade-sama sent me to find him." She turned and pointed down the road. "Right, thanks Hinata." he said waving as Akamaru gave a bark. After going a couple blocks he spotted Naruto looking inside a trash can down one of the side streets. "Oi! Naruto!" he called, starting toward him.

"Sorry Kiba, no time." Naruto said, replacing the lid and moving over to another can to check it. "I'm going to make Ero-Sennin train me!"

"What, in a trash can?" Kiba asked, rubbing his nose.

"He's hiding from me cause he doesn't want to train me." Naruto explained replacing that lid and looking around. And then he spied a piece of green fabric and a tuft of white hair hanging down from a near-by tree. "Ah-ha! Ero-Sennin!" he cried, pointing up into the tree. Jiraiya turned from his telescope, which was currently aimed into a hot spring a couple blocks away. He frowned and was about to say something but Kiba spoke up first.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama wants to see you. Something about a new mission."

The arm pointing at Jiraiya fell and the change to his expression was almost instantaneous. With the Sannin now completely forgotten he took off at a run for Tsunade's office. Jiraiya just shrugged and went back to his telescope while Kiba stared after him in minor confusion.

XXX

"You call this a mission?!" Naruto yelled, looking down at the papers in his hand.

"I call it what needs to be done." Tsunade said. "It's the only mission there is at your rank Naruto. Actually, it's the only mission there is at any rank at the moment."

Naruto looked down at the papers again. "Only mission..." he mumbled. "Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers... but still..."

"I know how you feel." said Tsunade, resting her elbows on her desk and clasping her hands in front of her face. "Anyway, for the specifics. Of those not away on missions most are helping out with some aspect of the festival's preperation. In fact, as of right now, the only Ninja in this village without a mission of some sort is Rock Lee. I suggest you start with him. You can find the others you need after that, anyone that has the time to spare for it. It shouldn't be too hard, you only need five."

"Right." Naruto said, nodding and reading over the paper. Despite his initial knee-jerk reaction, this did look like fun. "Well, later then, Granny Tsunade!" he said waving and walking from the room. As the door closed Tsunade sighed and hung her head.

Naruto made his way down the steps toward the road as he read over the paper. Hearing a pair of voices below he looked up and saw Lee and Chouji walking his way. "Thick Brows!" Naruto called. Lee looked up from the steps just as he started climbing to watch Naruto run down them toward him. "Just the person I was looking for. I just got a mission from Granny Tsunade that I need to find five more people for."

"I don't think I can help yet." Lee said. "Tsunade-sama still hasn't cleared me..."

"She suggested you!" Naruto said. "Now, two questions. Can you sing or play an instrument?"

"Sing?" Lee asked. "Play an instrument?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Can you?"

"Um, I can play the guitar."

"Great! You're in! Meet me over at, er..." he glanced down at the papers again. "At pavilion 7 in about twenty minutes. Hey, Chouji, what about you?"

Chouji shook his head. "No. Can't sing, can't play, can't dance." he said. "Besides, I'm heading up the catering for the festival. What's this mission about anyway?"

"Oh, the opening act for the festival can't perform." Naruto said. "So I need to get people to take their place!"

"Ah, you should go talk to Shikamaru." Chouji said with a nod. "You wouldn't know it to look at him but he can rap."

"Shika...maru... raps?" Naruto asked slowly, trying to picture the laid back and almost lazy seeming ninja rapping.

"Yeah. He's pretty good. Drives Ino crazy, think that's why he does it." Chouji replied. "Why can't they perform anyway?"

"Food poisioning."

"Food... poisioning..." Chouji said slowly, a look of abject horror coming over his face. He suddenly shouted something, crushed his bag of chips in anger, excitement, or what Naruto couldn't tell, and then took off at a run.

"Wierd guy..." Naruto said watching him go.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba called as he walked up toward them. "Shouldn't you be getting up to Tsunade-sama's office to see about that mission?"

"Already got it!" Naruto said, waving the clipboard. "Hey, Kiba, can you play an instrument or sing?"

"Huh? I can't sing, I sound like nails on a chalkboard." he said. "But I'm pretty good at the drums, why?"

"Perfect! You free to help out with my new mission?" Kiba shrugged. "Alright, go with Thick Brows to pavilion 7 then. I still need to find Shikamaru and two other people." And with that Naruto walked off.

XXX

Sakura put her hands on her hips and stared up at the banner hanging across the street with a smile on her face. This is what she needed, a chance to relax and forget about recent events. "Ino! A little higher!" Sakura called up. The blonde girl impatiently waved back at her in annoyance and raised her side of the banner a little higher. "That's perfect!"

Her, Ino, and TenTen had been put in charge of hanging all the decorations around town and, now that this last banner was in place, they were finally finished. Which was probably a good thing because Ino had quickly tired of taking orders from Sakura. "I'm going to head back and see what else needs done." Ino said as she walked down the side of the building to ground level. She gave the other girls a quick wave and then walked off.

"And I'm going to see if Gai-Sensei still needs help." TenTen said before departing as well.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called as he rounded a corner and spied her standing in the road.

Sakura's shoulders sagged a little. She'd been having such a pleasant day... "I'm busy, Naruto." she said, trying to think of something to do to make herself look busy.

However, Naruto either didn't hear her or ignored her. "You can sing, right?" he asked. "I remember you saying you're a pretty good singer."

"Yeah, why?"

"New mission from Granny Tsunade." Naruto said. "If you're almost done with whatever you're doing head over to pavilion 7 and I'll explain the details later!" by now Naruto was half a block a way and yelling back at her as he waved good-bye. "I still need to find Shikamaru and a fifth person!"

Sakura blinked as he rounded a corner and vanished from sight. That wasn't what she had expected. The last time she'd run into Naruto, a few hours ago, he'd tried to 'help' them with the decorations and had set them back several hours. And been his normal annoying self. "Small doses of Naruto are managable." she decided as she turned toward pavilion 7 and started on her way. She wasn't even sure why she was going, really, but decided in the end she was just curious as to what this was all about.

XXX

Naruto had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he walked. He'd been wandering through Konoha for nearly fifteen minutes now and still there was no sign of Shikamaru. And beyond that he was still a person short of what he needed. As he walked down the same street he had already gone down three times he stopped and scowled more. He was tempted to send out some clones to make this faster.

After standing there for another minute considering his options he decided that was his best one. Otherwise he could be all day looking for Shikamaru and a fifth person. Quickly forming the required hand seals he gathered up his Chakra. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he cried. An instant later there were seven more Narutos. "Alright, now, we'll spread out and..." He trailed off as he heard a voice near-by. It wasn't talking, just making noises, but he recognized both it _and_ the sounds. It was Jiraiya enjoying a view of... something. Looking to his right Naruto spotted the tree he'd chased the Sannin into earlier that day. "Hey, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto called up, walking over to the tree.

Jiraiya glanced back at him, grunted, and then returned to his telescope. "Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled. But the Sannin continued to ignore him. Naruto grinned as three of his clones climbed up the tree, one of them popping up in front of Jiraiya's telescope.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya began, but before he could finish the blonde ninja interupted him.

"Harem no Jutsu!"

In a burst of smoke the three clones around Jiraiya transformed and then quickly moved in and latched on to him. "Jiraiya-sama." they all cooed. The Sannin's face quickly turned red as a dopey grin took form. An instant later he toppled out of the tree and landed head first on the ground, the clones transforming back into Naruto. The Ninja walked over to where the Sannin had hit and crouched down so they were nearly eye level. "Stop ignoring me."

Jiraiya frowned as he climbed back to his feet and brushed his clothes off. "I thought you had a new mission?"

"I do, that's why I came and got you!" Naruto said, crossing his arms and grinning in triumph. "Can you play an instrument?"

The Sannin blinked. "Huh?"

"An instrument! You know, music?"

"Well... I am pretty good on a keyboard." he replied. "Why?"

"Great, since you're not doing anything you're now recruited for the new mission, head over to Pavilion 7."

"What kind of mission?"

"I'll explain later. Right now just go wait." he said turning around. He stopped before going anywhere though and turned back. "Oh yeah, have you seen Shikamaru? I need to find him and then I'll have everyone."

"Hmmm..." Jiraiya tilted his head as he thought. "I did see him earlier... I think he was laying in the shade of a tree over by the hot spring."

"Alright!" the eight Narutos cheered, each pumping a fist into the air and taking off. "See you at Pavilion 7!" they called back.

"Sorry Shikamaru." Jiraiya sighed as he debated on not going... but then he considered Tsunade finding out and quickly started on his way to the pavillion.

XXX

Shikamaru let out a long relaxed sigh as he stretched. Asuma had put him in charge of organizing about half of the preperations for the festival but he'd finished with it hours ago and had quickly found himself a nice, quiet, secluded place to lay down and enjoy the day. The hot spring wasn't nearly as busy as normal, most people were setting up for the festival, and it was out of the way of most of the preperations so he'd had nothing but peace and quiet since he'd laid down.

Well, almost nothing. Naruto's voice carried surprisingly well through the village. As did Sakura's. He'd heard her yelling at Naruto a few hours ago and then Naruto yelling for some 'Ero-Sennin' person after that. But otherwise there had been blissful peace and quiet as he watched the clouds go by overhead. But then he heard it. Not once, not twice, not even three times, but eight times. Eight times at the same time. "Heeeeeey, Shikamaruuuuu!" It was Naruto's voice. Or, rather, voices.

The Ninja turned his head slightly to look down the road the voice had come from and saw eight Narutos running his way. All of them waving at him to get his attention. He left out another sigh and turned his head back to the sky to watch the clouds while the Narutos covered the last of the distance between them. "What is it Naruto?" he asked as they reached him.

"I've got..." began one Naruto. "A mission from..." continued another. "Granny Tsunade." finished a third. "Chouji said you could rap." added a forth.

"I suppose." Shikamaru replied. "Why?"

It was a fifth Naruto who answered. "For the mission."

"What kind of mission requires that I rap?"

"No time to explain!" answered a sixth as two of them quickly grabbed Shikamaru by the arms and hoisted him up.

"We've only got three minutes to get to Pavilion 7!" declared the seventh and eighth Narutos.

"Oh, hey, Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled as the two that had picked him up took off at a run through Konoha, the other six running along behind them.


End file.
